1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nightlights, and in particular relates to compact travel-size nightlights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional nightlights and, in particular, compact travel-size nightlights, plug into a wall outlet to power a light integrated into or mounted on the housing for the nightlight. However, the traditional nightlights or travel nightlights cannot function to charge an electronic device.